The A-Virus Pandemic
The A-Virus Pandemic 'is the sixth episode in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story In Episode 6, Fuka is shocked to see Vulcanus wake up after being shot by Axel as she thought Vulcanus had died when she was only knocked unconscious. Vulcanus wonders why the group is so worried for her when they were going to turn her in for a bounty. Vulcanus learns that Fenrich was the only one trying to get rid of her. Valvatorez joins the conversation, stating that he would not had taken any damage from the bullet. Fenrich decides it is time to move onto the High Level Demon area which is a snowy graveyard. Valvatorez wonders how Axel survived Desco's attack when Emizel interrupts them with an Axel impression. Emizel states that he did not know what forced him to impersonate Axel. As they leave, Vulcanus decides to tag along with stating that the party owes her at least 5 million HL for saving Valvatorez's life and tells them she is headed in the same direction. At the High Level Demon area, they notice more demons acting like Axel and wanting to kill Valvatorez. Fuka and Desco also start to impersonate Axel along with Emizel and Valvatorez asks what is wrong with them. A spy prinny comes and tells Fenrich the cause of all of these Axel impersonations. He reveals that there is a virus called the A-Virus that is spreading around the Netherworld. The symptoms of the virus initiallly make its host act like Axel, they begin to progressively turn into Axel until the host fully transforms into Axel. Fuka, Desco and Emizel are horrified and Fenrich figures out that all of them by now must have contracted the virus. Valvatorez states he will not succumb to the virus and tells that by defeating the area's boss, they will learn the cure. As the party progresses, they witness the effects of the virus, as Emizel's appearance is slowly changing with chest hair growth, they see other demons transform into Axel. Fuka and Desco start acting more like Axel and begin wanting to betray Valvatorez. The real Axel appears to them and reveals that the Corrupterment created the A-Virus in order to control the rebellions in the Netherworld. Fenrich notes that the Corrupterment must had have outside help for developing the virus. Meanwhile, in the President's Office, the President is notified by Thunder Emperor Psylos of how the virus is quickly quelling the demon rebellion. The President states that they will still lose in the end due to the virus eventually spreading to the Blight House. Back at the winter cemetery, Axel states there is no cure and tells them to transform already. They all refuse into wanting to become an idiot and fight Axel. Despite the real Axel being defeated, it is of no use as everyone transforms(except for Valvatorez and Vulcanus). Everyone starts blaming Valvatorez for being unable to help them and Valvatorez promises he will find a cure and not break his other promises. He is overcome with grief as he wonders what he can do for them. Vulcanus decides she has no other choice and stabs her arm, collecting the blood from it. She tells Fuka to drink her blood and as a result, she transforms back to her original self. Vulcanus tells everybody that angel blood can cure any disease but it is against Celestian Law for her to injure herself. She cures everyone else and finally asks for Valvatorez to drink her blood when he refuses due to his promise. Vulcanus asks him if it is because of his promise, making Valvatorez wonder who she really is. Afterward, Vulcanus states she only cured everyone for the money and decides to make more by curing the rest of the transformed demons. While Emizel and Desco take note of her kindness, Fenrich decides it is time for the Hades Party to make their final move on the Blight House and overthrow the Corrupterment. Endings Axel Ending: If the player lost to Axel on Map 6-7(Infringement), they will get the Axel Ending and be forced to start a new cycle. Maps *Winter Cemetery *Oblivion Hill *Ghoul Standard *Abysmal Mirage *The Defiled *Fractured Bouquet *Infringement '''Next Chapter: Ch 7: Tyrant vs. President Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes